bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Evan Bass
|image=Evan_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg |name=Evan Bass |born= |hometown=Nashville, Tennessee |occupation=Erectile dysfunction specialist |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelorette:'' Season 12 Bachelor in Paradise: Season 3 }} Evan Bass was a contestant on the 12th season of The Bachelorette. He was eliminated in week 5. He later appeared on, and won, the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. Personal life Evan was previously married to a woman named Marie with whom he has three sons, Ensley, Liam and Nathan. He met Carly Waddell on the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise and proposed to her at the end of the show. They were married in a beach wedding in Puerta Vallarta, Mexico. The ceremony was officiated by Chris Harrison. Evan's ring is a straight, wide platinum band, which is estimated to be between $1200 and $1500. Carly's wedding ring is a channel-set eternity band with diamonds all the way around. The estimated retail cost of which is $50,000. Both rings were designed by celebrity jeweler Neil Lane. Several Bachelor alumni were present at the wedding; Wells Adams (Evan's groomsman), Vinny Ventiera, Shawn Booth, Kaitlyn Bristowe, Luke Pell, Whitney Bischoff, Ashley Iaconetti, Jared Haibon, Nick Viall, Vanessa Grimaldi, Emily and Haley Ferguson, Tanner Tolbert, Jade Tolbert (Carly's bridesmaid) and Juelia Kinney (Carly's bridesmaid). Their wedding will aired as a part of the 4th season of Bachelor in Paradise, on August 15, 2017. On August 6, 2017, they announced that they were expecting their first child. On August 20, 2017, they announced that they are having a girl. On January 14, 2018, they announced that they would be naming their daughter Isabella "Bella" Evelyn. Their daughter was born on February 15, 2018. She was born at 1:58 p.m., measuring 18¾ inches long and weighing 6 lbs., 8 oz. On May 9, 2019, he and Carly announced via Instagram they are expecting their second baby together. This baby is due in November of 2019. Their second child, a son, Charles "Charlie" Wolfe was born on November 12, 2019. He was born at 11:22 a.m., weighing 6 lbs., 13 oz., and measuring 18 inches long. Trivia Retrieved from abc.com Height 5'11" Tattoos? 2 Would you describe yourself as "the party-starter," "the wingman" or "the laid back one"? I start out laid back, but then end up getting the party started... What are your three best attributes? Openness, fun, first impression. All-time favorite movies? "Home Alone", "Christmas Vacation", "Good Will Hunting". If you could be someone else for just one day, who could it be and why? Trump, just to see what the heck is in that guy's head. What is your favorite memory from your childhood? Going to Disney World with my Grandma. Do you like to go out dancing? If yes, what is your preferred type of dancing? Booty – love it! Which U.S. City is the most romantic to you and why? NYC, because the restaurants all make you want to fall in love. What are your deal-breakers when it comes to relationships? Girls with chipped nail polish, girls who talk too much, narcissists, clingers, girls who have serious food allergies. Do you consider yourself a romantic and why? Yes, I believe I'm in touch with my sexual energy and it's very powerful and beautiful. Gallery Evan_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|''The Bachelorette'' season 12. Evan_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|''Bachelor in Paradise'' season 3. Carly-Evan-Proposal.jpg|Evan proposing to Carly. Carly-Evan-Ring.jpg|Carly's ring. Carly-Evan-RingNew.jpg|Carly's new ring. Carly-Evan-Wedding1.jpg|The newlyweds. Carly-Evan-Wedding2.jpg|The newlyweds. Carly-Evan-Wedding3.jpg|The newlyweds and officiant Chris Harrison. Carly-Evan-Wedding4.jpg|The wedding party. Carly-Evan-Wedding5.jpg|Evan and his sons Ensley, Liam and Nathan. Carly-Evan-WeddingRing.jpg|Carly and Evan's wedding rings. CarlyEvanExpecting.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. CarlyEvan-GenderReveal.png|It's a girl. IsabellaBass-Baby.jpg|Isabella Evelyn. CarlyEvanExpecting2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. Category:Males